Spongebob VS Rocky
Spongebob VS Rocky is a fight in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament. Description Spongebob Squarepants (Psychomaster35) takes on Rocky Balboa of Rocky (The sayain jedi) in Round one of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Who will advance to Round 2? Fight NO RULES! ''' '''JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! (The fight will take place in a Boxing Ring) The scene starts at Krabs’ house. Mr Krabs was shown watching some boxing on TV. He watches Rocky Balboa fighting someone and beating him. Announcer:Well, thats a show! Rocky is on the mood, right now! Who can finally defeat this legend? Whoever manages to defeat him will win $1M in cash! Suddenly, Mr Krabs begins to freak out in excitement. Krabs:D-Did he just say... MONEY!? Knowing he really wanted it, he gets an idea. He quickly runs off to Spongebobs house, takes him, and carries him to the boxing studio, and when they get there, Spongebob gets confused. Spongebob:Mr Krabs? Why do you want me here? Mr Krabs:No time to explain, me boy! Quickly, he signs Spongebob up for boxing to fight Rocky. After that, he takes Spongebob to the boxing ring. Spongebob watches as thousands of people watch. Suddenly, the announcer begins to speak. Announcer: In the red corner, we have a guest here! Hes yellow, hes all mighty! Give it up for Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob watches as hes further confused. Announcer: And in the blue corner, we have the legendary italian boxer we all know of! Give it up for Rocky Balboa! Rocky enters the ring as he stares at his new opponent. (Cue Spongetale Planktolovania, 0:00-0:14 Rocky:I hope youre a challenge, sponge. Spongebob:Well, if its a fight you want, ITS A FIGHT YOULL GET! Announcer: Alright! Remember: this is an all out match! With that said: (Cue Planktolovania, 0:15-1:13) The fight starts off with Rocky charging up against Spongebob to punch him in the stomach. He proceeds to do several jabs to the sea sponge before delivering an uppercut to the the underwater fry cook. Spongebob crashes to the ground as he gets up and pulls out some bubbles. Spongebob:I hope you like BUBBLES! The sea sponge then begins to blow rapid bubbles to Rocky, which do no damage to him. Rocky runs, but the soap from the bubbles that fell on the floor cause the boxer to slip and fall. Spongebob gets this oppertunity to pull out his karate set and put it on, before jumping into the air and vertically moving his hand to chop Rocky in the back. He then lifts Rocky up, throws him, and fires more bubbles at the boxer, this time, being bubble bombs. Rocky gets sent right into one of the bubble bombs, as it explodes sending Rocky towards the sponge, as Spongebob proceeds to uppercut him in the air, and then take out his spatula and slashes Rocky in the gut, marking a small cut on his chest. Spongebob tries to hit Rocky, but he grabs Spongebobs fist and throws him around. He threw him towards the ropes, tangling the sponge. A chair then gets thrown into the arena as he uses that chair to smash the still tangled sponge, until it breaks, as he grabs Spongebob out of the ropes and throws him to the other side, bouncing off the ropes as Rocky picks up one of the broken chair legs,and threw it at he sponge, causing the sponge to be ripped into many bits. Just before Rocky was about to celebrate, Spongebob reforms himself back to whole, and proceeds to eat a purple cotton candy. (Cue Planktolovania, 1:14-1:43) Spongebob turns into the Invincibubble and Rocky gets suprised at this. Rocky:No more holding back for me! Rocky then stays determined to win this fight. He charges at Spongebobs new form, but Spongebob punches Rocky so hard on the ground, causing the entire ring to collapse. Spongebob gets out of the debris holding Rocky as he threw Rocky up into the air. Invincibubble tries to grab Rocky, but as Rocky fell, he delivered a punch to the sponges face while still falling before getting back up from the fall and punching him to a wall, cracking it. Spongebob then got off the wall and blows some bubbles as Rocky tries to avoid them, but gets stuck in one. He tries to break free from it, but to no avail. Invincibubble proceeds to grab the bubble Rocky was in and throws him into another bubble, which just so happens to be another bubble bomb, WAY BIGGER than all the others. The bubble Rocky was in explodes, sending him crashing to the ground at high speeds, breaking all of his bones. He tries to get back up, but to no avail. Spongebob reverts back to normal as he took out his spatula, and jumps into the air, yelling. Spongebob: I AM SPONGEBOB! DESTROYER OF EVIL!!!! He says this as he delivers a jab from his spatula into Rockys neck, decapitating him. The croud then gasped before beginning to cheer that Spongebob won. (Cut Music) Announcer:Woah, that was a fine and brutal victory. I like it. The winner is... SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!! Spongebob then laughs in victory as money rains down on him as Mr Krabs watches and hugs Spongebob for his victory against Rocky. DBX Results (Cue Spongebobs Victory Theme-Krusty Krab theme on piano, 0:10-) Tiebreaker: I basically like Spongebob more than Rocky in my opinion. But this doesnt mean that I hate Rocky. I just perfer Spongebob over Rocky for being more memerable to me. After all, hes my nomination. Spongebob moves on to Round 2! Category:The Shattered Shards Tournament Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights